Un anniversaire plus que sexy
by kit3180
Summary: OS pour le concours "Sex Birthday for LoveLemon-in-Fic".   "Comme ça, je suis incapable d'être sexy? C'est ce que nous allons voir..."
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Un anniversaire plus que sexy.

Résumé: Comme ça, je suis incapable d'être sexy? C'est ce que nous allons voir...

Aujourd'hui Alice fêtait ses 23 ans.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait décidait d'organiser un bal costumé. Car oui, Alice Brandon organisait elle-même son anniversaire, elle était tellement perfectionniste que personne ne se risquerait à le faire pour elle. Nous n'osions même pas imaginer sa réaction si nous l'avions fait...Ce serait trop...terrifiant.

Il était à peine 8h quand Alice débarqua chez moi, trainant Rosalie, sa belle-sœur et autre meilleure amie, par un bras et portant un monticule de paquets sous l'autre.

« -Debout là-dedans! On se prépare pour ce soir! Cria-t-elle

- Bon sang, Alice! T'as vu l'heure ? Je vais pas me préparer maintenant! En plus, je sais déjà ce que je vais porter, puis ce serait plus une surprise si tu voyais mon costume maintenant...Finissais-je en murmurant.

Tout en parlant, je voyais Rosalie me faire de grands signes des mains, et Alice me foudroyer du regard.

-Vraiment? Susurra-t-elle. Voyons donc ce fameux costume...

Je reculais lentement, jusqu'à mon armoire, et lui sortit mon déguisement, sans faire de gestes brusques.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne compte pas mettre cette...chose à ma soirée? Souffla-t-elle en avançant vers moi.

J'hésitais à faire la morte, quand Rosalie tenta de me sauver en faisant une diversion:

-Allez Alice! Fais donc un peu fonctionner tes zygomatiques! C'est ton anniversaire, tu es sensée apprécier ta journée, rire, t'amuser quoi!

-M'amuser? M'amuser! Tu plaisantes! Je dois encore aller chez l'esthéticienne, placer les lumières, aller voir si le DJ à bien installer sa sono, aller chercher le costume de Jasper, et tu CROIS QUE JE VAIS M'AMUSER!

A ce moment là, je vis tout à fait à quoi pouvait ressembler un ours enragé.

- Et Bella qui veut se déguiser en âne...Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire...souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon canapé.

J'aurais presque eu de la peine pour elle, si elle ne parlait pas de moi à ce moment là.

- Alice, lui dit doucement Rosalie, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil pour si peu, je suis sûr que Bella ne pensait pas à mal...Allez! Montre lui donc ce que tu lui avais choisi! Continua-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Alice se leva de mon lit d'un bond, et me montra... un bout de tissu noir.

-Euh...c'est quoi ce truc?

- Un costume de bunny!

- Non mais tu rêves là! L'année dernière j'ai eu le droit à la diablesse, l'année d'avant au maillot d'alerte à Malibu, et cette année Bunny? M' époumonais-je

- Ça suffit maintenant Bella! Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être si prude! C'est pas avec tes fringues datant de cro-magnon que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un! Alors tu m'enfile ça tout de suite! Cria-t-elle.

- Non. Affirmais-je en croisant les bras.

- Bella, ne me pousse pas à bout...

- Je te pousserais jusqu'au fond du trou si ça pouvait t'empêcher de me faire mettre cette chose!

- C'est ton âne la chose! Un âne Bella! Tu es incapable d'être sexy, alors laisse nous te donner une chance de rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir!

Un grand silence s'installa. Là, elle m'avait vraiment fait mal.

- Dehors.

- Bella...

- Dehors Alice.

- Je suis désolée.

-Dégage! Lui criais-je, sentant les larmes arriver.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, je me regardais vraiment dans le miroir pour la première fois.

J'avais les cheveux en l'air, emmêlés, la peau blafarde, et les yeux rouges. Je comprenais ce que voulait dire le tyran. J'étais loin d'être comme elle, la grâce incarnée, ou Rosalie, qui aurait pu être mannequin.

Bon, puisque j'admettais qu'Alice avait raison, il fallait que d'une: je lui montre que j'étais plus que capable d'être désirable, de deux, mettre en application ce qu'elle avait tenté de m'apprendre sur la mode, le maquillage et tout le tralala, et de trois, lui faire sans doute le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire en lui montrant que ses leçons avaient portées leurs fruits. Et j'avais du boulot sur la planche.

Je commençais par remplir la baignoire d'eau tiède, entendant une voix imaginaire, ressemblant à celle d'Alice, qui me disait : « jamais d'eau trop chaude dans le bain, Bella, où tu auras la peau toute fripée. » et sortit le coffret de beauté que Rosalie m'avait offert pour Noël. Je m'appliquait un masque à je ne sais quoi, pour « purifier » mon visage, avant d'entrer dans mon bain. Soi-disant que ça permettait de mieux faire pénétrer les principes actifs du masque. Alice était peut-être nulle en science, mais quand il s'agissait de beauté...

Je sortit du bain, rinçait le masque, et pu constater qu'en effet je n'avait plus le teint brouillé. Miracle! Je choisis donc de continuer mon expérience en m'attaquant à mon armoire.

Je fouinais un peu partout et finit par trouver une robe qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Je la trouvais un peu courte, mais elle ferait l'affaire, je comptais me déguiser en vampire, et cette robe était la seule que j'avais en noir. C'est assez sexy, un vampire, non?

Je l'enfilais, manquant de rester coincée dedans les bras en l'air, puis commençait la séance maquillage.

Et là, je paniquais un peu.

J'avais devant moi un arsenal de pinceaux, dont un me faisait plutôt penser à un plumeau, et de couleurs.

Bon, le fond de teint on oublie, un vampire est plutôt blanc comme une cachet, non? La poudre...je crois me souvenir qu'Alice m'en mettait toujours pour « unifier » le teint, avec le gros plumeau, là. Mais c'était après ou avant le reste?

Peu importe, je m'aspergeait de poudre, puis me mit du fard à paupière doré et un rouge à lèvre bien rouge, justement. Oh, un petit peu de mascara aussi.

Niveau coiffure, je n'était pas très douée, je prit donc un spray dans le coffret, puis un petit coup de brosse, on verrait bien plus tard ce que ça donnerait.

Je me regardait à nouveau dans la glace, et ça allait un peu mieux. J'enfilais mes baskets et pris mon sac avant de courir jusqu'au magasin de farces et attrapes, qui vendait aussi des accessoires de déguisements. Je trouvais mon bonheur en un dentier de vampire en plastique et une cape noire doublée de rouge.

Je ressortis joyeuse du magasin, et vit les gens me dévisager un peu bizarrement.

Je commençais à me demander si je ne m'étais pas coincée la robe dans ma culotte, quand une passante me dit:

« - Chérie, ta robe est superbe, mais avec des baskets, c'est pas top. Et tu devrais y aller mollo sur la poudre sur la prochaine fois », le tout avec un clin d'œil.

Je rentrais donc chez moi en essayant de me cacher un minimum. Bon, on reprend les même et on recommence. Toute cette préparation m'avait pris la journée, heureusement que mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre, sinon j'aurais était en retard chez Alice.

Je regardais les chaussures qui allaient de pair avec ma robe, puis mes baskets, hésitant franchement à les mettre. Elles avaient un talon d'au moins 5 cm. Cruel dilemme. Soit je choisissais le confort et tout mes efforts seraient vains, soit je mettais ces engins de torture et je risquais ma vie. Vu ma chance habituelle...

Mon portable sonna à ce moment là, un coup d'oeil suffit à voir que c'était Rosalie.

« - Allo?

- Bella, pitié, viens ce soir, tu sais comment elle est les jours de fêtes, me laisse pas seule avec elle!

- T'inquiète Rose, j'arrive.

- En âne? Parce que à ce compta là...

- Non, pas en âne!

- Me dit pas que t'as ressortit le costume de coton-tige, parce que là je crois qu'elle nous fera une syncope.

- Tu verras bien.. à tout de suite, Rose.

Je raccrochais en la laissant angoisser, c'était ma petite vengeance sur le « Allez, montre lui Alice! ».

Je finis par mettre ces saletés de chaussures , et j'eu l'impression d'être sur des échasses. Tanguantes.

Je redescendis vite de la haut, et mit mes vieilles baskets, ce serait préférable pour conduire. Les escarpins sur le siège passager de ma camionnette, je filais chez Alice.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait fait du bon boulot. Des petites lumières éclairaient la façade, faisant penser à un essaim de fée. Bon, d'accord, j'ai un peu l'imagination fertile...

La musique parvenait jusque dehors; je mis mes échasses, manquant de m'étaler dans la boue, mes dents, ma cape et mon loup avant de m'avancer vers la porte. Je frappais, mais personne ne devait m'entendre, j'ouvris donc la porte.

J'aurais aimé faire une entrée fracassante, du genre tout le monde se tait sur mon passage alors que j' avancerais vers mon cavalier, mais bon, on était pas vraiment dans un film, et personne ne me prêta attention.

Je tapotais l'épaule de Rosalie, qui discutait avec un un homme déguisé en hulk, afin de lui montrer ma présence, mais elle ne me vit même pas, repoussant juste ma main comme si j'étais une mouche. Ok...elle était en mode chasseuse. Hulk...je le lui rappellerais un jour, celle-là.

J'aperçus Alice, qui faisait sa moue taquine à Zorro. Il avait eu de la chance, Jasper! Zorro pour lui, Marie-Antoinette pour Rose, pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle m'avait choisit un truc aussi petit à moi? Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, mais je n'en eu pas eu le temps, elle se sauvait déjà avec Zorro.

Et voilà Bella, t'as voulu faire des efforts, mais finalement personne ne les aura vu, me dis-je en boitant vers le bar. Je manquais de tomber à un moment, mais avant de me retrouver étalée par terre comme une crêpe je me retrouver dans les bras d'un bel inconnu.

« -Euh, merci.

- Mais ce n'est rien, fantomette.

- Euh, non, moi f'est un famfire, fas fanfomette. fous allez fien?

- Foui, foi fa fa. Me répondit-il en souriant.

C'était le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. J'enlevais mes dents de vampire, et lui répétait:

- Je suis déguisée en vampire, pas en fantomette.

- Oh, pourtant votre cape à l'attache en F, et c'est écris en jaune fluo à l'arrière sur votre cape...

Je manquais de retomber en tentant de regarder, tandis qu'il exploser de rire.

- Et vous trouver ça drôle! Imbécile! Dis-je en me dégageant. La colère me donna un peu d' adresse, et j'atteignis le bar sans encombre. Je me retrouver devant un buffet gargantuesque. Il y avait des petits fours de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Un serveur me demanda ce que je souhaitait boire.

« - Du jus d'orange, s'il vous plait.

- En même temps, je vois mal Fantomette boire du whisky, fit une voix derrière moi.

Encore lui...Vous allez finir par me laisser tranquille, oui?

Je décidais de prendre l'air, et sortit apprécier le jardin. Alice en avait vraiment fait un endroit fabuleux. Il y avait des roses de toutes les couleurs, bordant un petit étang, et une balancelle permettait de s'assoir pour profiter des étoiles.

- Je ne voulais pas être ennuyeux, excusez-moi.

Je me retournais afin d'envoyer paître cet importun, quand je le regardât pour la première fois dans les yeux. Je m'y noyais complétement, ils étaient d'un vert incroyable, indéfinissable. Je me sentais inexorablement attirée vers eux, tant et si bien que je sentis des lèvres douces sans me rendre compte que je m'étais autant approchée. Loin de me rejeter, l'inconnu accentua mon baiser, me serrant contre son torse. J'étais devenue incontrôlable, mes mains glissant sous sa chemise, caressant son dos, sa peau si douce...Ses mains firent de même sur mes épaules, descendant et remontant le long de mes bras, venant jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

Je caressais ses fesses, tellement musclées, avant de plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant encore plus, pour mieux l'embrasser. Sa langue me donnait le tournis, tantôt caressante, tantôt agressive. Un sentiment d'urgence me pris, je le poussais sur la balancelle, avant de monter sur lui, à califourchon. Je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise, en parcourant son cou de petits baisers, le suçotant et le léchant. Son parfum m'enivrait, et le désir que j'avais pour lui me contractait le bas ventre par vague. Il défit le fermoir de ma cape d'une main, et fit glisser les lanières de ma robe, si bien que je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Je rougis, à l'idée qu'il découvre ma culotte de grand-mère, mais c'était apparemment le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment précis. Il continua son exploration de mon corps, tandis que je débouclais sa ceinture. Je sentais une bosse sous moi, qui amplifiait mon envie. Il suçotta doucement la pointe de mes seins, tout en caressant le dos, avant que je ne descende, à genoux devant lui. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais il me donner envie de le faire. Je le pris dans ma bouche, les gestes me venant naturellement, accentuant les mouvement de ma langues et la pression de mes lèvres selon ses gémissements. Il me redressa avant que je ne finisse, en me susurrant:

« - Tu veux ma mort? » Il m'allongea alors sur la balancelle, et entreprit la descente de mon corps, le léchant de la pointe de sa langue. Il baissa ma vieille culotte, et introduit 1 doigt dans mon intimité, puis il bougea, tout en m'aspirant lentement mon clitoris. Je le voulais. Maintenant. Et lui fit savoir; je le remonter en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux, et l'embrassais a pleine bouche, puis lui souffla contre ses lèvres: Viens, s'il te plait. Je ne reconnu pas ma voix, si douce d'habitude, et si rauque à présent. Il exauça mon désir, et me pénétra, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à l'extase.

Nous restâmes ainsi, haletants, puis calmes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'endormis dehors avec un inconnu.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffèrent ma peau, me réveillant. Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je mis un pied hors du lit, et me retrouvais à 4 pattes sur du gazon. Du gazon? Je me remémorais la soirée, et me rappelais de mon bel inconnu. Apparemment, il m'avait rhabillé avant de partir. Le lâche. Mais je n'allais pas lui en vouloir, il m'avait quand même donner le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. J'hésitais entre entrer prendre le petit déjeuner chez Alice, ou me faufiler jusqu'à ma camionnette et rentrer chez moi.

Le mieux serait sans doute de rentrer discrètement. Je ne me voyait pas répondre à un interrogatoire maintenant, ce qui aurait forcément lieu si je croisais ma meilleure amie habillée comme ça à cette heure-ci.

Je pris mes chaussures d'une main, et marchait en me courbant, espérant que ni Alice, ni Jasper, ne regarde par la fenêtre à ce moment là. J'arrivais à l'avant de la maison, quand je vis une voiture de police garer devant. C'était celle de Charlie. Une excellente raison de plus de me faire discrète.

J'ouvrais la portière de ma voiture, quand j'entendis Alice crier:

« - Bella! Merci mon dieu, tu es vivante! » avant de se jeter sur moi.

- Où étais tu passée? On s'est fait un sang d'encre! Tu es gelée, ma pauvre chérie! Entrons vite »

Elle me tira jusqu'à chez elle, et m'assis sur une chaise de sa cuisine. Il y avait Jasper, Rosalie, Hulk et Charlie,.

- Hum. Bonjour tout le monde...

- Où étais tu, Bella, murmura dangereusement mon père. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point on s'est inquiété?

- Je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi...

- J 'ai trouvé ta voiture devant la maison ce matin, mais pas toi, j'ai donc cherché dans la maison, et comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai essayé ton portable, je tombais sur le répondeur, alors j'ai tenté chez toi, en me disant que tu étais peut-être venue hier soir, et que tu avais été raccompagné par...euh...Rosalie, dit Alice en jetant un regard à Charlie, mais personne non plus. Alors j'ai appelé Rose, qui m'a dit t'avoir aperçu hier. J'ai réveillé Jasper, et Rosalie est arrivée avec Emett, je leur ai expliqué la situation, et ils m'ont donné un coup de main pour te chercher. J'ai rappeler sur tes téléphones, Jasper et Emett sont allés voir dans le quartier, et Rosalie à fouiller la maison. Ne te trouvant nul part, on à appelé Charlie. On à eu tellement peur que tu sois kidnappée par un psychopathe!

- Et bien, non, je me suis juste ...euh...endormie dans le jardin.

- Oh, alors, et bien, je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiéter, tous; Vous me connaissez, je panique souvent pour rien, hé hé, tenta Alice, devant les regards courroucés de tout le monde.

- Ce n'est rien, Alice, souffla Charlie. Je préfère que tu m'ai appelé pour rien, je t'assure.

Il se leva, me fit une bise, et me demanda de ne plus lui faire de frayeur pareille.

Pour une fois que je passais la nuit dehors, il fallait que toute la ville soit au courant...

Dès que mon père eut passé la porte, Alice et Rose me sautèrent dessus:

« - Alors, où étais tu vraiment?

- Il était beau au moins?

- Me dit pas que c'était Newton où Black? questionna Rosalie

- Les filles, je me suis juste endormie, ok?

La porte s'ouvrit, et une délicieuse odeur de croissants emplit la pièce.

- Ah, Fantomette, t'es réveillée? » claironna le bel inconnu en souriant.

Je me retournais pour voir 2 autres sourires, me promettant de longues explications...

Je crois que j'allais lui faire subir une vasectomie version Bella Swan...


	2. Chapter 2: Fantômette ouvre l'oeil

_Je vais pas vous prendre la tête pendant dix ans, mais j'ai juste quelques mots à vous écrire. _

_Tout d'abord, voici donc la suite du O.S, transformer donc en fic. A l'origine, ce devait rester un unique chapitre, mais j'ai reçu pas mal de review ici ou sur le forum lovelemon me demandant une suite. N'ayant pas réfléchit à ça, et n'ayant pas de beta pour corriger mes horribles fautes, je répondais à tout le monde que non, j'en ferai pas. Puis est venue la réponse d'Alvina26, me proposant d'être la correctrice de cette fic. Et elle à fait un super boulot. Alors, **Alvina26, Merci!** (au passage, je vous conseille ses fics, elles sont super)._

_Un autre mot pour **Jackie**, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre: Tu as été la première à mettre une review sur cette petite histoire, merci :)_

_Ceci est un chapitre pour lancer l'histoire, c'est pourquoi il est assez court, mais les prochains seront un peu plus long. Je vous laisse lire (finalement j'ai bien mis 10 ans, désolée^^)_

**Chapitre 2 : Fantômette ouvre l'œil. **

Je me tournai vers les 2 jeunes femmes qui me servaient de meilleures amies et levai les mains :

« - Stop! Ne dîtes rien. »

Et partis en direction de la cuisine. J'avais bien besoin d'un café. Bien fort, le café.

J'amorçais à peine un geste vers la cafetière que Hulk me tendait un mug.

« - Merci, fis-je quelque peu étonnée.

- Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin » répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Adossé au plan de travail, Hulk m'apprit qu'il s'appelait Emmett McCarthy, et qu'il était un collègue de travail d'Alice. Je lui jetais un regard en biais. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un styliste ou d'un couturier. Peut-être un mannequin ?

Lorsque je lui fis part de ma remarque, il me dit sans ciller :

« - En effet, mannequin pour sous-vêtement, même. Edward quant à lui est mannequin mains. »

Je vis Jasper, accoudé à la table, le foudroyer du regard, jaloux à l'idée qu4Alice le voit en petite tenue, mais Emmett lui balança un :

« - T'inquiètes, Alice est très pro, dès qu'il y a un bout de tissu quelque part, plus rien n'existe à ses yeux. »

Ce n'eut pas vraiment l'air de calmer Jasper, qui continua de regarder Emmett d'un air furibond.

Je pris congé des 2 hommes, et ne croisais personne en sortant.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers la Chevrolet, j'entendis des bruits de voix venant du jardin.

Curieuse de nature, je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille :

« - Arrête donc d'en faire tout un plat, je te dis que ce n'était rien.

- Je te connais, Cullen, ton regard est différent, il parle pour toi.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Brandon ! En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise !

- Si jamais tu...

- Ai-je besoin de te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là ? La coupa Edward.

- Non.

- Alors à plus tard, Alice. »

Je continuais ma route, absorbée par la conversation que je venais d'entendre, lorsque je m'étalais par terre, mais cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour me rattraper.

Une fois chez moi, je me remémorais la conversation entre Edward et Alice. Quelque chose clochait. Jamais Alice ne se serait laissée parler sur ce ton par quelqu'un. Elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui arracher la tête avant d'y mettre le feu plutôt que de céder un pouce de terrain.

On aurait dit qu'il lui faisait... du chantage... oui, c'est ça. Mais sur quoi pouvait-il la tenir ? Ok, Alice n'était pas une sainte, mais de là à commettre quelque chose de grave... Peut-être avait-elle tué quelqu'un qui portait la même robe qu'elle ? Elle en serait bien capable, finalement...

Mais si c'était le cas, je ne la laisserai pas se débrouiller seule, je l'aiderai. Tout comme elle l'a fait à plusieurs reprises pour moi. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, d'accord, mais si je l'avais fait, je sais qu'elle m'aurait soutenue. Bref...

Peut-être devrais-je lui en parler ?

Je pris mon téléphone, afin de donner rendez-vous à Alice, pour lui faire part de mon impression.

« - Alice ? C'est Bella.

- Oh, salut Bella, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Non, rien, en fait...

- T'es sûre ? Non, parce qu'il m'a semblé voir une petite culotte dans le jardin...

- Arrête Alice ! Je t'appelle pour un sujet sérieux.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir au parc en bas de chez moi ?

- Bien sûr, j'y serais dans 1 heure. Ça va, Bella ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste te parler.

- A plus tard, alors. »

Voilà pourquoi elle était comme une sœur : elle venait dès le premier coup de fil, pas de fausses excuses ou de refus.

J'hésitais à contacter Rosalie, voire Jasper, mais peut-être que je me faisais des idées, auquel cas je préférais finalement voir Alice seule à seule d'abord.

Je me débarbouillais, me changeais, et pris un encas avant de rejoindre le parc.

Alice était déjà là, habillée et maquillée à la perfection, comme à son habitude.

Ses lunettes de soleil était relevées négligemment sur ses cheveux, et elle était assise sur un banc. Je m'affalai à côté d'elle, en soupirant.

« - Alors, dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-elle, le front légèrement plissé.

- Et bien voilà, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, mais... Est-ce que _**toi **_tu as des problèmes?

- Moi ? Non, fit-elle, surprise.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je... j'ai entendu une conversation entre Edward et toi, tout à l'heure, et ça avait l'air plutôt tendu entre vous... »

J'avais un peu honte de lui avouer mon espionnage, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

« - Tu sais, entre collègues il y a parfois de petites tensions, en effet, mais rien de grave, rassure-toi. Qu'as tu entendu, exactement ?

- Tu le menaçais, puis il t'as coupé la parole, on aurait dit qu'il te faisait du chantage !

- Du chantage ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là, Bella ? » S'exclama-t-elle, en riant.

Mais je pus constater que ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, signe de mensonge chez elle, ainsi qu'une lueur quelque peu inquiète dans le regard...

« - Rien... je me faisais sans doute des idées, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée pour rien, Alice.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Bells. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et même si parfois je peux être exaspérante, tu ne m'as jamais lâchée, alors que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça n'a rien de dérangeant. Je dois cependant te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ne t'accroche pas à Edward. Non ! Ne dis rien et écoute ! Je sais que vous avez couché ensemble, je sens ces trucs là à des kilomètres. Si tu as aimé, ce dont je ne doute pas vu ta tête, tant mieux mais ne recommence pas. Ce n'est pas un gars pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogeais-je, un peu déçue.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'attache ; toi, tu cherches le grand amour avec un grand A, mais lui ce serait plutôt le grand orgasme avec un grand O, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprends, merci du tuyau.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais à te féliciter pour ton déguisement d'hier soir, fit-elle d'un air enjoué.

- Me féliciter ? Tu es sérieuse ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'étonner.

Alice me faisant un compliment... je n'en revenais pas.

- Oui, oui ! Ok, tu ne ressemblais pas vraiment à un vampire, et tu as acheté la cape de Fantômette au lieu de celle de Dracula, mais... Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir que tu essayes ! » Cria-t-elle en me prenant les mains. Alors que je la regardais avec des yeux rond, elle ajouta, d'un air atrocement sérieux :

« - C'est un petit pas pour toi, Bella, mais c'est un grand pas pour la Mode. »


End file.
